The Past Collides
by pride97
Summary: Ward approached the monolith cautiously to get a better look at it. Just as he reached out to touch it, the monolith turned to liquid and enveloped him.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Collides

AN: This was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I was in tears the entire time I was writing…immersing myself in what Daisy would say and it broke my heart. I'd probably be a horrible writer for the show. LOL.

Also, going with where the Lighthouse is actually located (IRL), which is Portland, Oregon.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing! If I did, well the writers would have never killed Ward off.

* * *

 _Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun_

 _Be strong for both of us_

 _No please, don't run, don't run_

 _Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

-Battlefield by Lea Michele

* * *

 **April 2018- Lighthouse (Portland, Oregon)**

It was over.

They had saved the world.

Daisy was no longer going to be known as the "destroyer of worlds".

Where to go now though? That was the discussion at hand.

"We don't have many choices. The Playground has been partially destroyed by explosions. The Hub is under military control." Coulson told the team, "Providence is still habitable."

"No." Daisy replied "No. Anywhere but Providence."

Before the team could respond, she turned and walked to the other side of the room to compose herself.

The team exchanged looks with one another and lowered their voices.

"I thought she could handle going back to Providence." Coulson stated.

"Well, Phil, that's where she discovered Ward was Hydra." May retorted.

"Sir. She loved him and that's where her world fell apart." Simmons replied.

"It's been four years."

"She's been off since we got out of the framework. She won't admit it and it's been very subtle…" May told the team.

"The framework?" Coulson questioned, "What does the framework have to do with anything?"

Jemma sighed, "Sir. Daisy and Ward were together in the framework. Well Skye and Ward were. Ward was madly in love with her, just like ours was….but you know….not evil."

Coulson nodded and walked over to Daisy, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said and turned around.

"No. You're not and I'm sorry that I haven't noticed. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you to talk to."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're lying Daisy. You're lying to yourself and you're lying to me." Coulson stated.

Daisy sighed and slid down the wall to a sitting position. Coulson followed suit and sat next to her. She sighed and ran her hands over her face.

"What happened in the framework?"

"When I first came to in the framework I was in the tub. I got a text telling me to get my boyfriend, that we had to get to work. I assumed it was Lincoln. I was shocked, to say the least, when I saw it was Ward. I tried to play it cool...but in reality I was a downright bitch to him and it was because of everything our Ward had done. He figured out I wasn't his "Skye" and confronted me. Just like he said he wouldn't lie to me...I couldn't lie to him. I told him the truth...and he still agreed to help Jemma and I. He did it because he loved me..her..whatever." Daisy took a breath before continuing, in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. "He continued to help me even after he found out his Skye was playing him."

"Playing him?"

"Yeah" Daisy said, wiping the stray tear that had fallen, "She knew he was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and that was why she insisted on them moving in together. She wanted to keep a closer eye on him. She was using him. I felt bad for him. He was so in love with her…and she betrayed him."

Daisy closed her eyes, allowing the tears to begin streaming down her face.

"I was happy he was hurting."

"Daisy..." Coulson said, taking her hand.

"He was feeling exactly how I felt when I discovered our Ward was Hydra…the betrayal and the pain and the utter loathing of myself for loving him."

"Daisy you did nothing wrong. You're human."

She took a deep breath and wiped her face. "When we were at the television station, he agreed to stay and run the broadcast, knowing he may die."

" _I would hate for you to think I'm anything like the Grant Ward you knew over there."_

"He asked me if he would get his Skye back. I said I didn't know but she's HYDRA. Do you know he didn't care? He loved her that much, that he was willing to look past everything she had done, everyone she had killed, to stay with her. I couldn't even do that for him."

Coulson squeezed her hand, allowing her to continue.

"I told him I didn't understand our Grant until I met him…that there was some good in him."

Daisy began to cry again, "I….I….I…"

"You miss him." Coulson said.

She nodded. Coulson put his arms around her and allowed her to cry…his heart breaking for the young agent.

* * *

 **2014** **\- Playground (Classified, North America)**

Ward walked silently as the two guards led him from Vault D. He had really been hoping to get through to Skye and not be handed over to his brother.

He saw her standing next to May, with an expression of hatred and hurt mixed on her face.

"Skye" he said as a black bag was placed over his head.

Once in the transport, he began to work at his handcuffs, he needed to get out of here.

The bag was removed from his head and he saw and unknown man sitting in front of him with a syringe.

"Now, now Agent Ward, no need for that. We were just about to remove them for you." The man stated as he plunged the syringe in Ward's thigh.

"What the hell…." Ward managed to get out before passing out.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Collides

AN: So the lyrics have no specific meaning to the chapter. I have a soundtrack in my Itunes that is all songs that relate to Skye's feeling, Ward's feelings or their relationship. You read over the lyrics and you think "holy crap". Quite a few of the songs are used for SkyeWard videos on YouTube. At the end of the chapter I'll make a list of the songs in my playlist.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

* * *

 _If you could see me running after you_

 _you know I'll be running in circles round you_

 _If we could turn the hours back in time_

 _you know I'll be running in circles for you_

-Circles by Greta Svabo Bech

* * *

 **2014- Lighthouse (Portland, Oregon)**

Ward came too hours later. He sat up and attempted to garner his bearings. He had been changed out of the inmate scrubs and into jeans, a t-shirt, jacket and some boots.

He stood up and began to walk around the room. He went over to the one door in the room and tugged at it with no luck.

Ward rubbed his face and turned, and that's when he saw it. In the middle of the room was a monolith.

He knew about monoliths through his work in both S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA but had never seen one in person. He wasn't even sure how they worked. He approached it cautiously to get a better look at it. Just as he reached out to touch it, the monolith turned to liquid and enveloped him.

* * *

 **2018- Lighthouse (Portland, Oregon)**

Coulson sat with Daisy for almost thirty minutes allowing her to cry. He could see the team keeping their distance but with worried expressions on their faces.

Eventually her sobs subsided and Coulson helped her from the ground, enveloping her in a hug and whispering that everything would be okay, that they would find somewhere else to go.

As they got back towards the team, Daisy became lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked

"Yeah. It's like I had this flash of a memory with Ward and now it's gone. Like it never happened." Daisy replied, confused.

Before anyone could respond a bright light flashed in the room and the team passed out.

The team came too moments later and were shocked to find an unconscious Ward on the floor.

"What the hell?" May said

"Where did he come from?" Fitz asked

"Does anyone else feel like they have two sets of memories?" Coulson asked, taking a seat in the nearest chair.

Jemma walked over to Ward, always the professional, knelt down and took his pulse. "He's alive". She straightened herself up and turned towards Coulson, "and yes, it does."

"Whoa, guys, Daisy's still down." Mack told the team.

Jemma rushed over to Daisy, "She's alive, but still unconscious."

"All the changed memories have to do with Ward, don't they?" Fitz asked the team, they all nodded in confirmation.

"This Ward is from our timeline, from the past." He continued.

"Because he's now here, events have been changed?" May questioned

"More like they didn't happen." Jemma said "I'm now remembering a time in which I never was sucked into the monolith and transported to Maveth, when Ward never killed Rosalind, Coulson never killed him, and we never fought HIVE"

"But why isn't Daisy awake?" Mack questioned

"She has more memories with him. Her body is trying to compensate for the change in the timeline." Jemma replied.

"When did he come from?" Coulson asked

"Well" Jemma responded "since I have dual memories right now, I'm guessing about four years ago."

A groan came from Daisy and the team rushed over to her.

"What happened?" she asked, "Why are you all hovering over me?"

Mack reached down a hand and helped her up, turning her away from an unconscious Ward.

"You passed out tremors."

"What? Why?"

The team exchanged glances with each other.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked

The team parted, allowing her to see Ward.

"Ward." Daisy whispered

"He was brought here…from the past…probably a monolith." Jemma told her in a comforting voice. "Our memories have been altered. You have more memories with him….which is why you were unconscious longer."

Daisy took a breath "I…"

"What is the last memory you have of Ward, that doesn't feel altered?" Jemma questioned.

Daisy closed her eyes, "Him leaving…he was being transferred to his brother's custody…he was with two guards I had never seen. I was standing next to May. He said my name and they put a bag over his head. After that every memory that involved Wards feels like a dream, not a memory."

Ward groaned from the ground. Coulson began to approach him when Daisy interrupted.

"No let me" Daisy said "He's from four years in the past. If he is going to see someone familiar, he's from a time where he loved me."

Coulson acquiesced and stepped back.

Daisy approached Ward and knelt down.

"Grant" Daisy said. Ward opened his eyes and tried to shake the confusion from his mind.

"Skye? What's going on? Where I am?"

She helped him sit up, "That's the thing…you're in the future."

"What?" he said, looking past her at the team "the future?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Coulson asked, cautiously approaching them.

"I was being transferred to my brother. I was put into a van. I was trying to get out of my handcuffs when the bag was pulled off my head. A man I've never seen was sitting in front of me, told me they were going to remove the cuffs and then shot me with a syringe. I woke up about an hour later, changed in a room. I tried to get out. There was a monolith. I'd heard about monoliths but had never seen one. I approached and then got sucked in."

Daisy helped him stand up and walk over to the nearest chair.

"What year is it?" he asked.

"It's two thousand eighteen." Daisy told him.

"Four years. I've gone four years into the future. Why?" Ward questioned. "Why would someone want to pull me four years into the future? That makes no sense."

Daisy exchanged a look with Coulson that plainly said "do I tell him?" Coulson nodded.

Daisy took the chair next to him.

"There's a lot that happened in those four years Grant. In my past…you escaped and you killed Christian. You..um…you.. kept your promise and took me to my father. I am an inhuman. You took over Hydra. You began working with a man named Malick to bring an ancient inhuman from a planet called Maveth to Earth. You went to Maveth with a team that included Coulson and Fitz." Daisy paused before continuing "Coulson killed you, broke your ribs…um the ancient inhuman, HIVE, took over your body and made it through the portal before it closed. HIVE was just…just…pure.."

"Evil" Ward said

"Yeah. We defeated HIVE by Lincoln, another inhuman, taking the quinjet into outer space with you and blowing it up. So you kind of died twice. Um…with you here now….none of that has happened." Daisy concluded.

Ward leaned back in the chair attempting to digest everything that Daisy had told him.

"I'm sorry." Daisy said

"Skye you have nothing to apologize for."

"It's Daisy actually."

"Pardon me."

"I..um..took my birth name. Daisy. Daisy Johnson."

"Daisy?" she nodded.

Ward looked over to the team, "So is that why I was brought here, so none of that would happen?" He stood up and began pacing, "If whoever it was decided to pull me from the past and send me to the future, why couldn't they do it before I fucked everything up? Before I betrayed everyone." Ward turned to Daisy "before I destroyed you."

The team stood in silence absorbing his words.

"I need to be alone." Ward said and started walking around "how the hell do I get out of here!" he yelled.

"Fitz and I will show you the way." Jemma volunteered.

"Thank you" Ward mumbled. Jemma and Fitz pointed towards the exit and the trio left the room.

Once Ward was gone, May spoke up, "He's right. Why then? Why not pull him before he killed Hand…before S.H.I.E.L.D fell?"

"I don't think whoever pulled him cared about his betrayal of us." Coulson stated "They wanted to stop him from being HIVE."

May, Daisy and Mack exchanged looks understanding immediately where Coulson was going with his line of thinking.

"HYDRA never wanted a human to be the vessel for HIVE. They always wanted to be an inhuman." Coulson stated.

"An inhuman becoming the vessel for one of the strongest inhumans." Daisy said "would be undefeatable"

"That's why he was brought here." May continued, "HYDRA is going to go after the monolith and bring HIVE back in the body of an inhuman."

"But where is the monolith now?" Daisy asked. "Jemma said she didn't remember being taken to Maveth, which means the monolith never made it to the Playground."

"It's still on the _Iliad_ " May said.

* * *

 **Playlist**

Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars

Ashes by Andy Brown

Circles by Greta Svabo Bech

Battlefield by Svrcina

Belong by Cary Brothers

Hymn for the Missing by Red

Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars

I Know You by Skylar Grey

Battlefield by Lea Michele

Impossible by James Arthur

Always Hate Me by James Blunt

I'd Come for You by Nickelback

Human by Christina Perri

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

Broken by Seether (featuring Amy Lee)

Avalanche by Nick Jonas (featuring Demi Lovato)


	3. Chapter 3

The Past Collides

AN: And another chapter that I'm crying while writing. God, I hope that means I'm capturing the dialogue well. Flashbacks are in Italics. Longer chapter as Daisy is filling Grant in on the missing years.

Thank you to those who have followed this story or favorited it. Please don't forget to review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything. Not even the amazing monologue Chloe gives in season 3.

* * *

 _You walked away_

 _You stole my life_

 _Just to find what you're looking for_

 _But no matter how I try_

 _I can't hate you anymore_

-I Can't Hate You Anymore by Nick Lachey

* * *

 **2018- The Lighthouse (Portland, Oregon)**

Mack, Daisy and Coulson absorbed what May told them.

"Well, before we figure out how to get on the _Iliad_ and stop Hydra from getting the monolith, we need to do some digging to determine if in fact that is where the monolith is." Coulson told the team. "Daisy you up for some hacking?"

Daisy was about to respond when Fitz and Jemma returned, albeit without Ward.

"Where's Ward?" Daisy asked.

"He asked to be left alone." Fitz told them.

"And you agreed." Daisy replied incredously and rushed out of the room, passing Elena.

"Where's Daisy off to in such a rush? Mack what's going on?"

"Yeah. Let's go get some food and I'll fill you in."

Elena gave him a confused glance but followed him out of the room.

"Sir, what's going on?" Jemma asked Coulson.

"We think we know why Ward was sent here."

* * *

Daisy found Ward sitting on a bluff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. She cautiously approached and sat down next to him. She turned and saw that he had silent tears streaming down his face. She instinctively took his hand and squeezed it.

After about a half an hour his tears began to subside. He turned to Daisy, "I'm sorry."

"Ward…Grant…this is going to sound really weird coming from me right now…you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't ask to be brought four years into the future…and it's extremely confusing for everyone. You may not believe this…but you are human."

Grant gave her a smirk which she echoed.

"You didn't tell me everything I did. What else happened?"

"Grant, it's doesn't matter. I didn't happen...now."

"Please. I want to know. I need to know."

Daisy sighed and turned to face him, "Okay." Grant turned his body towards her.

"Like I said, you did kill Christian, but I can't say I'm crying tears over him."

"Yeah, neither would I."

Daisy gave a small smile before continuing, "You took me to my father like you promised. I then shot you four times. Not my proudest moment, just putting that out there. Kara, Agent 33, found you and essentially nursed you back to health. You..um..tormented Agent Morse after you learned that she had given up Kara's safe house to Hydra. Bobbi didn't do it on purpose, she was undercover with Hydra and didn't know Kara was there. But it didn't matter…you were just pissed…you cared about Kara. You weren't in love with her but you cared about her. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Grant nodded, "Yeah, I want to know."

"Kara had a mask attached to her face that would allow her to take the faces of other people. She took the face of May and you accidently shot and killed her. You then took over as the leader of Hydra. You started working with Malick to get the monolith. Essentially Hydra was founded for this inhuman, Hive, but when they couldn't control it anymore, Hive was banished to Maveth via the monolith. They would send people to Maveth as sacrifices for it. Hive doesn't have a form, it has to inhabit the body of a dead person."

"You said earlier that Coulson killed me and that this inhuman Hive took over my body?"

"Yeah. You lead a team of Hydra agents, Fitz and Coulson to Maveth. The portal was closing and something happened and Coulson killed you. Strictly out of pure and utter vengeance."

"I don't want to presume anything…but you sound pissed at Coulson." Grant stated.

"I was…am…whatever…so confusing. I may have been so angry with you, hell I even shot you, but I never wanted you dead. Even when I shot you I made sure they weren't "kill shots" like you had taught me." Daisy paused before continuing "Don't get me wrong, I said things to you and everyone else in anger but I never meant it. I never wanted you dead Grant."

Ward took Daisy's hand again and squeezed it, "I know."

"If Coulson hadn't killed you, Hive would have never made it through the portal. He wouldn't have been able to brainwash the other inhumans…even me" Daisy said trailing off.

"Brainwash? You were brainwashed?"

"I'm not sure that's the right word. It was like a mind control. Hive had an ability to affect inhumans. To have them do his bidding. Hive chose me…because…"

"Because I'm in love with you." Grant whispered.

"Yeah." Daisy confirmed. "Hive took the memories of the host. He made it easy to want to be with him and be compliant. He knew your feelings for me and he could sense my feelings for you and it made it easy for him."

Grant raised his eyebrows at her admission of having feelings for him, but decided now was not the time to question her.

"How did you defeat Hive?"

"Andrew, May's ex-husband, he's also an inhuman, Lash. Lash fought Hive and I was able to break from Hive's control. I was ready to take you on the quinjet with a bomb and sacrifice myself. Instead, Lincoln pushed me off and did himself. That was one of the worst days of my life. I lost you again and I lost Lincoln."

"You were in love with him?" Ward asked.

"I'm not sure if were at love, but I definitely cared about him."

The two sat companionable silence, watching the waves crash, for a few moments before Grant turned to Daisy.

"Thank you for telling me."

Daisy smiled… "There's something I need you to understand. In the last two years, I've figured out a lot about you."

Ward gave her a quizzical look.

"Do you remember what you told me at Cybertek?" Daisy asked

Grant nodded, "I told you that you woke up a weakness in me and for first time in a while I wanted something for myself."

"Yeah." Daisy said, "Remember how I told you that Coulson killed you because you killed someone who meant a lot to him." Grant nodded and Daisy continued. "After she was killed Coulson interviewed the entire team to find out all he could about you. He wanted to find some weakness, something he could exploit. Needless to say I obviously had the longest interview."

" _There was just something about him. We both had these messed up childhoods…made it easy to relate._

 _It wasn't an act. For whatever reason, Ward never lied to me. He just hid parts of himself I wasn't ready to see yet._

 _When you grow up like we did it impacts how you see the world. Everything is filtered through a specific lense and Ward got that…that's why he thought he could make me understand him."_

" _Was he right?" Coulson asks_

" _Probably. After years of moving from place to place I totally get how easy it was for him to get taken in by a powerful father figure. I even understand how Garrett was able to draw him in to Hydra. It's not like I wasn't fooled by mom when she…"_

" _It sounds like there's a lot you're willing to forgive."_

" _I will never forgive him. He murdered Rosalind just to hurt you. He killed Koenig because of me._

" _He knew once Koenig outed him as Hydra he'd lose you." Coulson replied_

" _And the sad part is that's when I finally understood him for the first time. The reason Ward kills isn't because he feels nothing…It's because he feels too much."_

"You told me one day I would understand. I didn't believe you. I thought you said that to get me back on your side…but the thing is. I do understand. I told Coulson that. He took it as I had forgiven you, but I wasn't there yet. I told him I understood you because it wasn't that you didn't feel anything…it's because you feel too much."

"Skye"

"Daisy"

"Daisy…I…."

"Grant…all I can say is this very confusing. I have an array of emotions going through me right now. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. Do I hug you because you're real and alive? Do I slap you for what you did and your betrayal with Hydra? Do I kiss you because I still care about you, because I still love you? I don't know what to do...and if I'm feeling this way, I can only imagine what you are feeling."

Daisy took his face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I need you to understand your feelings aren't a weakness. I need you to talk to someone. I will find you someone. I will get Andrew here. I need you to promise me that you will not bury your feelings… that you will talk to whoever I get…that you will not think of your feelings for this messed up situation, for the team, for me as a weakness. Promise me."

Grant sighed, "I promise"

Daisy dropped her hands and put them around his body pulling him into her body for a hug. Grant stiffened at first and immediately relaxed into her body and reciprocated the hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The Past Collides Chapter 4

AN: I honestly can't remember if Elena or Mack ever met Ward when he wasn't Hive, so for the purpose of this story, they didn't. They knew of him, but had never met him (Framework Ward doesn't count).

I found an amazing unknown quote online that is literally the last line of the chapter. It speaks perfectly to Ward and Daisy's relationship. No copyright infringement is intended (but being as it's unknown, I'm not sure that even applies) but I've said it.

Don't forget to either follow and/or favorite and review!

Disclaimer: still own nothing, not even the quote.

* * *

 _And meet me on the battlefield_

 _Even on the darkest night_

 _I will be your sword, your shield, your camouflage_

 _And you will be mine_

-Battlefield by Svrcina

* * *

 **2018- Lighthouse (Portland, Oregon)**

May and Coulson filled Jemma and Fitz in on their theory of why Ward was brought to the future. They agreed that it seemed the most logical explanation and that they must find the monolith to stop Hydra from getting to it and attempting to bring Hive through (again).

The group decided to get some lunch and headed to the kitchen. They found Mack and Elena already sitting and joined them.

"So that's Grant Ward." Elena said.

"Yeah." May responded bitterly

"I don't know the guy. I know that he was undercover Hydra and that he did some nasty shit to you all, but I only knew the guy once he was Hive, which I guess really doesn't count…" Mack said and trailed off looking at Elena.

"So why the hostility?" she asked.

Jemma, Fitz, May and Coulson looked at each other.

"You don't know everything he did to us." Coulson retorted.

"But that's the thing sir, technically anything he "did" after he was transferred to his brother never happened."

"It doesn't change anything." May said angrily

"While I understand that we all have strong feelings about this situation, I think we need to look at it in a different light." Jemma said.

"How do you mean?" Coulson asked.

"Well. For me personally sir, I may not be able to forgive Ward for everything he did in our past, I'm also not going to hold him accountable for things he hasn't done."

"You and Fitz should hate him as much as we do." May said.

"I chose years ago to let go of my hatred. Hating Ward took so much energy, to stay angry at him wasn't going to fix anything. It wasn't making me feel better. While I may not have been able to forgive the Ward from our past, I no longer hate him." Jemma replied.

"He killed Rosalind, Agent thirty three and countless others." Coulson retorted.

"Technically sir, he hasn't. The timeline has now changed. I'm sure Rosalind and Kara are alive."

"He dumped you and Fitz in the ocean and left you to die!" May yelled.

"Yes, but the infirmary was designed to float." Fitz replied "Ward knew this. He could have put a bullet in our heads but instead he dropped us into the ocean in a capsule that was designed to float. He couldn't have known that it was defective and it wouldn't float."

"How did you learn that?" Mack asked.

Jemma and Fitz exchanged a look before she spoke up, "I began looking into the specifications of the infirmary. I discovered that it was designed to float and that Ward had been looking at the specifications prior to dumping us into the ocean. He knew it was supposed to float. It was his way of following Garrett's order to kill us without actually killing us."

"He did it to save you then." Elena responded

"Precisely"

"One good deed doesn't outweigh everything he did to us." May said

"No, but look around." Jemma said "Who is the missing from this room?"

Coulson and May sighed before responding together, "Daisy"

"Exactly and where is Daisy right now?"

"With Ward." Coulson muttered

"If she, the one person who was betrayed and hurt and destroyed more than anyone by Ward, can be willing to help him, to explain things to him, to eventually forgive him, because we all know she will, then the rest of us should be able to follow her lead." Jemma sternly told her team.

* * *

After sitting for another fifteen minutes in companionable silence, Daisy suggested that they head back inside the Lighthouse.

"How did you end up here?" Ward asked.

Daisy sighed, "It's a really long story that I'm going to save for another day okay."

Grant nodded and followed her back into the building. She ended up leading him to her room.

"Since we don't have another room set up right now, you can take mine. You should get some rest." she told him.

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Grant, it's okay. I'm sure we won't be here much longer as we have a theory as to why you were brought here and we'll need to leave soon."

Grant walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Why do you think I was brought here?" he questioned

Daisy went over and sat next to him, "We think it has something to do with Hive. We believe that Hydra never intended to have the vessel for Hive to be a human. They would send human sacrifices to keep in happy and intact but their plan really was to have it take the body of an inhuman, which would make it almost undefeatable. By taking you from the past, this opens it up for Hydra to try to get the monolith, reopen the portal and send an inhuman for Hive to possess."

Ward laid down on her bed and rubbed his hands over his face, "this is way too much information to process."

"I know. I'm sorry." She stood up and headed towards the door "get some rest."

Before she could leave, she heard Grant whisper, "will you please stay with me." Her heart broke at the weakness coming from him. She turned and headed back to the bed and climbed in next to him, taking his hand as he drifted off to sleep.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Coulson.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Coulson's phone buzzed with the incoming text.

"Daisy just sent me a text. Told Grant everything. Please find Andrew. Grant needs him." Coulson read aloud.

May rolled her eyes and looked at him for guidance.

"Do it. Find Andrew and let's get him here."

"Phil…" May replied.

"Jemma's right May. If Daisy, the person he hurt more than any of us, hell more than me, is willing to give him a chance and help him, we should be following her lead."

May sighed, "I don't understand why she is doing this."

"Yes you do." Coulson retorted "Because she loves him."

* * *

Daisy ended up falling asleep, she was awakened by a buzzing from her phone. She was a bit embarrassed that while she slept she ended up curled into Ward's body, her head on his chest, his arms securely around her, like she was a life preserver. She carefully reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone and read the text from Coulson.

"May contacted Andrew. Explained situation. He's on his way. Should be here in about 5-6 hours."

Daisy smiled. She knew when she sent the text to Coulson asking for Andrew that it would be tough for May to swallow. Hell, she knows it's going to be hard for the entire team to swallow, being willing to help Ward.

She's not even sure why she is willing to help him. Out of everyone on the team he hurt her the most, but she also knew she still loved him. Never wanted to admit it to anyone, Coulson kind of forced it out of her this morning. She had deliberately kept her feelings hidden, out of shame and fear. Shame that she still loved him and fear for the reaction her team would lay on her if they ever found out.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Ward began to tremble. He began muttering under his breath. She could tell he was in the throes of a nightmare.

"Grant" she said sitting up and slightly shaking him "Grant...you're okay...you're safe"

Grant bolted up screaming so quickly it caused Daisy to be flung out of the bed. She quickly jumped up and went to him, putting her arms around him, muttering nonsensical words trying to get him to calm down. She could feel his tears falling on her shoulder.

"Grant...it's okay...breathe….you're safe...I'm here…."

Eventually his breathing returned to normal and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Daisy reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, "you have nothing be sorry for." she whispered back.

"It was you...I was seeing everything again...you being shot by Quinn, except this time you died...then it shifted to me watching that Hive inhuman you spoke about kill you and I couldn't stop it…"

"Grant look at me." Daisy commanded, he complied and looked up at her. She took his hand and placed in on her heart, "Do you feel that?"

He nodded at feeling her heart beating, "I'm alive and I'm okay. Just like you are alive and you're okay."

"I'm not okay Daisy." Ward said "I'm messed up. I've done things. Horrible things. Even the things you said I did, I feel guilt over. I'm not a good man."

"I'm not going to lie to you Ward, you have done some horrible things. But I truly believe that if you want to, you can make amends, that you can be redeemed. It's not going to happen overnight. It's going to take a lot of hard work on your part and even on our parts, but I believe it can be done."

"I wish I could believe you." he mumbled.

Daisy sighed. "Do you remember what you told me the first time I went to see you in Vault D?"

Grant nodded, "I told you what I was telling you was the truth and that I would never lie to you again."

"Every time we spoke you repeated it over and over and over that you would never lie to you. I eventually had to take a leap of faith and believe you would always tell me the truth...and you did. I need you to take a leap of faith right now and believe me when I say, you can make amends, you can be redeemed but it's going to take time and we all have to work at it."

Grant stood up and walked to the other side of the room, running his hands over his face. He took a breath, turned around and said "Sometimes I wish I had never met you, become your friend or even fallen in love with you because then I wouldn't have hurt you as much as I did."

Daisy stood up and went to him, taking his hands in hers "Grant, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Collides Chapter 5**

 **Rating:** M (language right now).

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own anything.

 _I believe, I believe there's love in you_

 _Grid locked on the dusty avenues_

 _Inside your heart, just afraid to go_

-I Know You by Skylar Gray

* * *

Daisy convinced Ward to lay down and rest again. She agreed to stay with him, but this time she grabbed her laptop to begin digging through the S.H.I.E.L.D. files/mainframe. She wanted to familiarize herself with any changes that may have occurred in the timeline due to Ward's sudden presence.

She discovered the monolith that led to Maveth wasn't on the _Iliad_ like May previously thought. She began digging and learned that Fury had it moved.

"What the hell?" Daisy mumbled. She texted Coulson and asked him to meet her outside her room. She wanted to stay close just in case Ward had another nightmare. She quietly exited the room and waited outside for Coulson.

"What's going on? Is it Ward?"

"No. I found the monolith. It's not on the _Iliad_. Fury had it moved to the Raft!" Daisy responded.

"What? When?" Coulson yelled

"Keep your voice down" Daisy replied angrily, "April fifth two thousand fifteen, the day after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell"

Coulson leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. "makes sense. Fury instructed Morse to destroy the _Iliad_. She didn't. We did regain control of the ship but Fury knew how dangerous the monolith was."

"But why the Raft? Isn't that a prison?"

"Yes, but one of the most secure in the world."

"Technically DC it was. If Steve can break out Clint, Wanda, Sam and Scott from it, don't you think Hydra should be able to infiltrate?"

"It was easier for Steve to get in as he is an Avenger. Plus, Fury would have it in one of the lower levels under the ocean with maximum security. Even Steve wouldn't have been able to get into the room."

"Either way it's a problem. If I could find it with some digging, Hydra should be able to find it. They have probably spent the last two years trying to figure out how Steve got in and got them in and out undetected. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we still don't have sleeper agents."

"Neither would I." Coulson mumbled.

"So what do we do? We know that Hydra is going to go after the monolith."

"I think it's time that I contact Fury." Coulson said, turned and walked away.

* * *

Daisy went back into her room, this time determined to review the schematics of The Raft. If she could find a weakness, then so could Hydra. She needed to think like them if it meant stopping them.

Grant broke her out of her work when he awoke about an hour later.

"Skye?"

Daisy looked over and smiled, ignoring the name error "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected...hungry though."

Daisy laughed, "I figured you would be eventually. Why don't we head down to the kitchen and get some food?"

Grant sighed, "are you sure that is a good idea?"

Daisy scrunched her eyebrows, "eating?"

"No, going to the kitchen. What if I run into May or Coulson or Fitz or…" Grant said trailing off.

Daisy walked over to the bed, grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Seriously, you're afraid of seeing the old team?"

"Not afraid, just not in the mood for ass kicking or a verbal showdown." Grant retorted.

"Well they have to get through me first. Let's go." she said and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

As they approached the kitchen they could hear voices and laughter. Ward stiffened and slowed his gait. Daisy took his hand, squeezed it and opened the door to the kitchen.

Coulson, May, Mack, Elena, Fitz and Simmons were sitting around the table laughing when they saw Daisy and Grant enter the room the conversation immediately ceased.

"Hey guys" Daisy said "Any leftovers?"

Mack stated, "yeah I made some spaghetti, have plenty of extra." He gestured towards the stove. He glanced at Elena who nodded. She moved her chair closer to Fitz as Mack got up and grabbed two more chairs.

"It's okay." Daisy whispered to Ward "Let's get some food. You don't have to talk to them."

He nodded and followed her over. She grabbed two plates and handed one to Ward. She began spooning some spaghetti and sauce on her plate and moved aside for Ward. She gestured for him to sit next to Mack and she took the seat next to May.

"Oh crap, forgot a drink. What do you want Grant?" Daisy asked.

"Um...water is fine." he muttered

Daisy was about to get up when Jemma stopped her, "you eat, I'll get it". Jemma went over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. She handed one to Daisy and then said, "here you go Ward."

Ward gave a little smile and uttered "thanks."

"You're welcome" Jemma replied and went and sat down.

They sat in silence for about another five minutes before Coulson spoke up, "Andrew arrived about thirty minutes ago, he's getting settled."

"That's great. Thanks for getting him." Daisy said.

"There's something else.." Coulson trailed off

"What?" Daisy questioned.

"He wants to do a group session first, with all of us."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Daisy responded

"No, it's okay." Grant replied

"Grant…"

"Daisy, I understand where Andrew is coming from. There are things that need to be...discussed…"

"That was his thought process. He understands he will be working closely with Ward on an individual basis, but he felt that we... as a collective group... needed to come together. Obviously, this doesn't apply to Mack or Elena."

Mack looked at Elena, who nodded, "Elena and I would like to be there. We are a team. While whatever happened between you guys and Ward happened before we joined the team, we need to be kept in the loop and work together."

"As long as that is okay with you Ward." Elena quickly added.

Ward thought for a moment before answering, "That's fine. You are part of their team right now.

Ward looked back down at his food and continued eating. Daisy felt horrible, not because the team was being rude or she was even getting bad vibes from them, but because how uncomfortable he felt being around them.

"Ward" Coulson said, which caused Ward to look up in surprise at his former boss

"Sir"

"While working with Hydra did you ever hear about them wanting to get a monolith that was on the _Iliad_?"

Ward paused and thought for a moment before responding, "Would the monolith have had anything to do with Garrett?"

"Probably not."

"Then no. As I kept telling Skye...Daisy...I was loyal to Garrett, not Hydra."

"Why was Garrett loyal to Hydra?" Simmons asked

"He got injured while working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was a horrible injury. S.H.I.E.L.D. refused to treat him. He became vengeful, joined Hydra. When he learned about Coulson's resurrection after New York, Garrett wanted to know how as he was dying."

"Why were you loyal to Garrett?" May sniped.

Before Ward could respond a voice interrupted, "Now I know you aren't doing my job Melinda."

The team turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway.

May rolled her eyes, "No. I was asking a question."

"A question to which I'm going to advise Agent Ward to not answer until our group session tomorrow. Now is there any food left?"

* * *

AN: I really wanted to show in this chapter that while they in no way forgive him, that they are will to be "nice" for Daisy. Plus, the way I look at things, I may totally despise a person but in public I'm going to be respectful. I may not go out of my way to be overly friendly but I will make casual conversation if I must.

I did some research. As viewers we learned about the monolith (I think) being on the _Iliad_ and the ship not being destroyed in the season 2 episode One Door Closes (aired 3/31/15). Now we know that the battle of the _Iliad_ occurred during Captain America: The Winter Soldier, unfortunately all it says online is 2014. The movie was released 4/4/15.

 **Just some clarification on the timeline.**

-Afterlife/Lincoln/Daisy's parents- Daisy still met her parents, still turned inhuman (just like the show had but instead of Ward being present and her shooting him, it was Raina and Whitehall only present), Tripp still died, she still met Lincoln and had a relationship but he decides he doesn't want to be S.H.I.E.L.D. and leaves.

-Monolith/Maveth/Hive/ACTU: They still worked with the ACTU regarding inhumans until they discovered what the ACTU was actually doing to the inhumans. Obviously, the monolith, Maveth and Hive didn't occur. They spent the rest of that time dealing with the ACTU, fighting Hydra and trying to save inhumans.

-Ghostrider/LMD/Framework: still all happened, but instead of Daisy running "away" from the team after the season 3 finale, she stayed put. Framework Ward was still present. The Playground was still partially destroyed by the bomb that LMD May set off.

-Space (future)/Deke: They still went to space and came back and saved the world but due to that timeline changing Deke ends up fading from existence.


End file.
